1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a simplified driving device for a capstan and a rotary head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a rotary head recording and reproducing apparatus, there has been proposed hitherto a rotary head type magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus or a rotary head type videotape recorder intended for recording and reproducing a digital audio signal and/or a digital video signal. In such apparatus, a rotary magnetic head mounted on a rotary drum scans a magnetic tape employed as a recording medium. The tape is advanced in a running direction lengthwise and the rotary magnetic head scans the tape slantwise (see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 58-208915).
This kind of rotary head recording and reproducing apparatus requires a tape loading mechanism to draw out a magnetic tape from a tape cassette, and a capstan to drive the magnetic tape around the rotary drum along a predetermined arc or wrap angle.
Such a tape recorder driving system includes two motors, one for driving the capstan and the other for driving the rotary drum.
In such a two-motor driving system, the motors are independent of each other, namely the drum motor for driving the rotary drum and the capstan motor for driving the capstan, and servocontrol of the drum motor and capstan motor is necessary to coordinate their operation. Thus, the general construction becomes complicated.